


Ceasefire

by Syngularity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexaweek 2021, Clexaweek 2021 Day 7, Day 7: Free Day, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, G!p Lexa, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke Griffin, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syngularity/pseuds/Syngularity
Summary: When Clarke goes to a sex shop in town to find a hideous gag gift for her friend, the last person she wanted to bump into is her nemesis Lexa Woods.Things only heat up from there.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 262





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but because I have a lot going on right now I had to split it up. Chapter 2 is already done and will be posted soon. Chapter three is about halfway there.
> 
> As always, read the tags and click the back button if you need to.
> 
> This one is for my friend. I hope you find your way back. I hope you're well, wherever you are.

Clarke glances over her shoulder, her eyes rapidly scan her surroundings to make sure nobody she knows is around before opening the shop door and sliding inside. She's greeted by the warm fan above the door blowing in her face and the monotonous voice of the girl behind the counter to her right.

"Welcome to Frisky Business. Let me know if you need any help," the bored looking girl drones, eyes already back on the book she’s holding without waiting for Clarke's reply.

"Thanks," Clarke says. "I'm just gonna have a look around."

The shop is empty, thankfully, so she enters the aisle on the left where a colorful assortment of vibrators in many different shapes and sizes are displayed. Still happy with the toy she bought not too long ago, she doesn't linger. She's here on a mission. Raven's birthday is coming up, and she wants to buy the ugliest dildo she can find for her. Preferably something big, scary-looking, and in a toxic slime green color if at all possible. It's what Raven deserves for betraying Clarke the way she did.

She reaches the end of the first aisle and is already turning to the next one when she notices a door in the back. It's obscured by a dark curtain that's a few inches shy of reaching the floor. There is an arrow with the words 'more here' in yellow paint on the floor. Clarke looks to the front of the shop, but she can't see the shop attendant from here. She lingers for a short moment before her curiosity gets the better of her.

The ceiling is lower on the other side of the curtain, and the lighting is different. It has a forbidden feeling to it, and she startles when her phone buzzes in her back pocket. She answers the text from Wells about their dinner plans this weekend while she walks further into the seedy back room.

When she puts her phone back in her pocket and looks around, her eyes are drawn to a shelf on her left where a dildo bigger than any she's seen so far—or in general—is displayed. It's flesh-colored and semi-realistic looking, but instead of balls like many other models she has seen in the front of the shop, this one has a thick wire and a squeeze bulb attached to the base. She's already reaching out and squeezing the pump before her brain can catch up with her actions, completely mystified by what this thing is until a spot right above the base starts to inflate and expand, and... _oh my god it's a knot. A knotting dildo. Like an alpha's knot._

 _'Heatwave's 10-inch inflatable knotting dildo: the knot to satisfy every heat'_ is printed on the boxes next to it where the toy is stocked in a variety of skin tones. When she lets her gaze travel further to the right, taking in the rows of lube bottles and heat suppressants, it finally dawns on her that she's in the omega section of the shop. She flushes hot with embarrassment and more curiosity than she's willing to admit to herself.

Alphas and omegas used to be common, but these days they're like a secret society. They're so rare that she never even thought about the existence of sex toys made for them. There are always rumors about celebrities and politicians. People love to endlessly speculate which influential people might be alphas or omegas, but Clarke doesn't know any personally, as far as she's aware. She has searched the web for information a few times as a teenager with her friends, giggling at the descriptions and anatomical pictures they found on factually questionable websites, before swiftly closing the browser tab and erasing the search history.

Even though she's always remained curious, her knowledge of alphas and omegas is very limited because she never dared to look into it further. She thinks she once saw someone in front of her in the grocery check-out line hastily cover up a mating bite scar on their neck, but it happened too fast for her to be sure of what she saw, and she doesn't even know if mating bites are a real thing or a fable, like the rumor that alphas can turn whoever they seduce into omegas.

Her thighs clench when she looks at the size of the knot she inflated on the dildo. _No way that would ever fit inside me._ Just thinking about it makes her dizzy and stagger back a few steps. She loses her balance in the process and turns around in a desperate attempt to grab hold of something to steady herself so she doesn’t fall flat on the floor, but then she crashes into something behind her. Or someone, judging by the 'oof' of surprise she hears along with the sound of something falling on the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't—" Clarke stammers before she stops dead in her tracks and gasps once she sees the person she bumped into is none other than her nemesis Lexa Woods. The girl who transferred to her college this year and broke her three-year winning streak, robbing Clarke of the Class War Champion title.

"Clarke. What are you doing here?" Lexa asks with wide eyes.

Lexa seems to be equally shaken and mortified to have run into her, which makes Clarke feel marginally better, but Lexa quickly schools her expression and puts her hands behind her back, straightening her posture. If her cheeks weren't flushed, Lexa would look like she always does when Clarke sees her, stoic and arrogant. _And way too attractive,_ her traitorous mind adds.

"I came here to buy a gag gift for that traitor, Raven. I didn't know what was back here," Clarke says, gesturing at the giant dildos next to them.

"Traitor? I thought you two were friends?"

"We were until she started flirting with the enemy," Clarke huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You mean Anya? Is this still because we won that stupid competition?" Lexa asks incredulously.

"See! This is exactly why. You two ruined it for me by breaking my streak, and you don't even care about it." Clarke closes her eyes and inhales deeply to temper the growing ball of fire underneath her ribs and diverts the attention from herself to Lexa. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Lexa's eyes flit to the floor, sucking her lips into her mouth, and nervously shifts her weight before she answers.

"Same as you. I needed a gag gift for my… for a friend?"

"A friend? And you're getting them a…" Clarke bends down to pick up the item Lexa dropped when they collided. "What is this? A fleshlight?"

"Like I said, gag gift."

"You're going to give your _friend_ an _'extra-large rutlight that can hold any knot'_? She asks while reading the marketing blurb on the box.

Lexa looks like she's ready for the floor to swallow her whole, and Clarke is enjoying it immensely, so she decides to milk it.

" _'This warm, welcoming massager delivers intense stroking at three different speeds with independent vibration action, making it feel like a willing omega’s love tunnel ready to take your knot.'_ Oh my god, Lexa. Really?"

Lexa reaches out to grab the box from her, but Clarke holds on tight and pulls it back. A bit too forcefully, because the motion has Lexa surging forward, and they crash into each other again, only this time there is nothing stopping them from falling to the floor when Clarke loses her balance. Lexa's other hand flies out from behind her back to somewhat break their fall, but they still end up on top of each other.

Clarke's breath catches in her throat with Lexa's face suddenly close and their bodies pressed together. She doesn't even notice any discomfort from their tumble. All she's aware of is the way Lexa's eyes have gone dark after they flicked down to her lips and back up, her lids heavier than before. Clarke feels the warmth of Lexa's body radiating off of her even through the layers of clothing between them. And then there's Lexa's scent, clear and rich and so inviting, wrapping around her like a blanket.

Clarke doesn't miss the way Lexa inhales deeply as well. She swallows hard and looks away when she catches herself involuntarily clenching her thighs. The heavy feeling low in her belly almost makes her do something stupid like grind into Lexa. She then notices the item Lexa was holding behind her back lying next to them on the floor.

_Rut suppressant?_

"Wait," she says, putting the pieces together in her head. "This is for you, isn't it? You're an alpha."

Instantly, Lexa goes rigid above her. The next moment, she's gone.

Clarke scrambles off the floor herself, finding Lexa clutching a nearby shelf and looking spooked.

"I—I'm not… it's not what you think."

Clarke just looks at her, and it seems Lexa also realizes how unconvincing her words sound, which amps up the panic in her eyes.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me," Clarke says without thinking, but upon further reflection, she knows it's the truth.

"You won't tell?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Why should I trust you? You hate me."

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks away. "I don't hate you," she mutters and decides to share an—admittedly much smaller—secret of her own. "I was mad when you won the Class War, but I mostly overreacted so I could pretend I didn't remember you turning me down at that party the weekend before."

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "So you do remember that."

"Yeah, I wasn't that drunk… I was embarrassed," Clarke confesses begrudgingly.

"I didn't mean to—"

"You don't have to say anything," Clarke cuts her off, not wanting to relive the humiliation and hear Lexa's excuses. "I'll get over it."

"Clarke, I didn't turn you down because I wasn't interested. The reason I turned you down that time is because of my alpha status," Lexa says.

Clarke knows she probably looks ridiculous right now, with her mouth hanging open while the puzzle pieces fall into place in her head, but it's all she can do.

Lexa gives her a small smile, just a slight tug at the corner of her lips, but her eyes betray her amusement at Clarke's current state.

Clarke realizes that she'd much rather see Lexa amused at her expense than close to a panic attack like moments earlier.

"Oh," is all she can say after that revelation.

"Yeah," Lexa says.

Clarke feels her cheeks heat up and shifts her weight on her feet awkwardly, the implication that Lexa would have been interested if she wasn't hiding a big secret fully dawning on her.

"But now I know," Clarke says, her voice sounding husky and low even to her own ears.

Lexa swallows thickly, the minute flash of panic in her eyes quickly turning dark. And her scent… it seems to become more pronounced. She smells strong, intense, but not overwhelming. Warm and sweet, with a hint of pine.

"Now you know," she says, her eyes sweeping over Clarke's body.

The look sets Clarke's body ablaze. Her cheeks flush instantly and the heat between her legs borders on uncomfortable. She has never reacted to another person like this before, and they're not even touching. Clarke opens her mouth to take a deep breath and looks away from Lexa's piercing eyes, suddenly aware they're still in the seedy back room of a sex shop.

"Why do you need these?" She asks, changing the subject, giving the bottle of rut suppressant pills she's still holding a shake and giving in to her curiosity.

"They make it more bearable… to um, go through it alone."

"Your rut?"

"Yeah," Lexa says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"I think I understand," Clarke says, even though she has a million and one questions swirling around in her head but currently lacks the mental capacity to formulate any of them.

"Can I have those?" Lexa asks, pointing at the bottle in Clarke's hand.

Clarke blinks a few times to snap out of her thoughts. She looks at the pills, reads the smaller print on the label.

_'So you don't lose your mind without someone to mount.'_

She's handing over the pills to Lexa when she notices something else.

"Lexa, wait. These expired two years ago," she says, pointing at the date on the bottle of pills.

"Please tell me you're…" Lexa says, trailing off as she reads the label. Realizing Clarke is right, she makes a frustrated noise and closes her eyes, hands balled into fists and her jaw ticking. "Fuck."

Clarke reaches out unconsciously to take one of Lexa's clenched fists in her hand. "I'm sorry. Is there another place you can get them?"

Lexa looks forlornly at the bottle of pills. "No. I usually order them. I thought I had more time, but it's come early and now everything is out of stock. This was my last option."

Clarke grimaces sympathetically, not knowing what to say or do or how she can help.

"I think I'll just get these anyway. Maybe they'll still help a little."

Clarke notes Lexa's slumped shoulders and her the way her head hangs down dejectedly. It's the first time Clarke has seen Lexa without her usual perfect posture. To see her look so defeated and troubled does something to Clarke. She suddenly has the strong urge to fix, to help, to comfort.

The desire is so strong she can feel it coursing through her entire being until it gets trapped just below her skin, quietly vibrating because it can't escape.

It's not like she's never felt the need to comfort someone before, felt protective of someone before—she's known for being fiercely protective—but the intensity is staggering. She shivers involuntarily and takes a few deep breaths to try to center herself, mentally chalking up her feelings to the desire to hug Lexa but not being sure Lexa would be okay with that. The last thing Clarke wants is to make her uncomfortable or her current situation more complicated.

Just when she thinks she's gotten herself under control again and some of the buzzing has left her body, Lexa clutches her stomach and folds in on herself with a pained groan.

"Lexa, what's wrong?"

The feelings she just managed to suppress a little flare up again immediately, and this time she acts on instinct, wrapping her arm around Lexa.

"It's even earlier than I thought," Lexa pants. "It hurts… to fight it back."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Lexa slowly straightens up again, still looking pained and clutching the rutlight and pills to her stomach. "I need to get home as soon as possible."

"Yeah, okay." Clarke feels herself nodding. "Let's go check this stuff out," she says and starts nudging Lexa towards the front of the shop, one arm still around Lexa's shoulders while the other holds the curtain aside for them both.

"Weren't you here to buy something as well?" Lexa asks through slightly gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I think I changed my mind about that gag gift. I'll find Raven a proper gift later."

When they make it to the counter, the shop attendant doesn't even look up from her book, and Clarke is not having it.

"We'd like to pay for this," she says, taking the rutlight from Lexa and slamming it on the counter. "And we'll take these with a heavy discount, or better yet, for free." She bites the last few words, rattling the bottle of pills.

The shop attendant slowly lowers her book to look at them, then moves her eyes to the items on the counter, not looking fazed or impressed in the slightest.

"Do you have a discount voucher," she asks, sounding bored.

"We don't, but since these expired two years ago, I think a discount is in order."

As if in slow motion, the attendant picks up the bottle and looks at the label. Every second shaves off some of Clarke's limited patience.

"Technically, I'm not allowed to sell you these since they're expired."

"Yeah, no shit. How about this, you give us that bottle so you can order a new supply, and we don't make a complaint against the shop for stocking expired drugs?"

"Clarke." Lexa chides softly, but Clarke ignores her.

The shop attendant's gaze moves slowly from Clarke to Lexa to the bottle of pills and back.

"Fine," she sighs and rings up the rutlight.

Lexa quickly pays while Clarke snatches the bag from the counter. "Let's get out of here."

When they're out on the sidewalk, Lexa turns to Clarke, hands stuffed into her pockets, awkwardly shifting her weight on her feet. "So, I better hurry home now."

"Yeah, okay," Clarke says, understanding, but at the same time wanting to find a way to stay with Lexa longer. "Are you parked nearby?"

"No, I took public transport since Anya took our shared car to get out of town while I um, so I can be alone. I think I can make it back alright."

"Lexa, you're not going to take public transport in this state. My car is right down the street. I'll take you."

"You really don't have to. I can—I'll just… I mean, are you sure?"

A smile has steadily grown on Clarke's face while Lexa rambled. She decides to take pity on her and just grabs her arm to tug her in the direction of her car.

Clarke starts the engine of her hatchback once they're seated and strapped in and Lexa has told her which part of town she lives in. The first part of their ride is quiet, with Lexa occasionally shifting in her seat. Clarke turns down the temperature of the heater cause it's exceptionally warm today for a late autumn day. When Lexa moves for the tenth time in as many minutes, Clarke can no longer rein in her curiosity, but before she can even formulate her question, Lexa speaks up.

"You can ask me."

"Ask what?"

"Whatever it is that you're clearly working up to ask," Lexa says with a small smirk.

"Damn, that obvious, huh?" Clarke laughs.

Lexa shrugs. "I've come to expect a flood of questions from betas when they learn about my status."

Clarke decides that's a good place to start her inquiry. "Do many people know?"

"A few friends at my previous college knew. You're the first one since I moved. I actually planned to keep it a secret here, but I guess that failed rather quickly." Lexa looks at her pointedly, and Clarke bites her lip to hide her smile.

"Are there others at our college? I don't want to know who. I just wondered if you can recognize each other."

Lexa is looking out the window when she answers. "Sometimes. When someone is close to their heat or rut, or when they're emotional and accidentally broadcast their feelings."

Clarke files away every nugget of information and nods. When Lexa's fingers dig into her thighs and she lets out a soft grunt, Clarke remembers the rut suppressant.

"There should be a fresh bottle of water in the back if you want to take those suppressants." Lexa shoots her a grateful look and unbuckles her seatbelt to reach for the back seat. "Sorry I forgot to mention it sooner. I don't feel so well, stomach cramps."

With Lexa leaning between their seats, she's suddenly so close, Clarke turns her head to the side without taking her eyes off the road and inhales deeply on instinct. Lexa's scent is getting richer and more pronounced in the confined space of her car. She's about to ask Lexa about her perfume when she returns to her seat with a water bottle in hand.

"Thanks, Clarke," she says while taking out two pills before washing them down with water.

"I hope those still work," Clarke says, nodding at the pills. "Are heats and ruts cyclical? How often do you get them, and how long do they last?"

"Twice a year. They take two to three days if you go through them with a partner. They last longer if you're alone."

"Do you mind if I ask some more questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it true that alphas and omegas mark each other for life during their heat and rut?"

"Only if they want to, if they are committed to each other. The mating bite is like a marriage. You want to be sure. But just like some people who get married on a whim, some people exchange bites on a whim, or when they're caught up in the moment."

Clarke loses herself in her thoughts for a moment, visuals of hot bodies entwined and sharp teeth sinking into soft skin. She pulls at the neck of her shirt and shakes her head to clear the images from her mind, but then she imagines Lexa as one of those bodies, and she can't help her curiosity.

"Have you been with many omegas?"

"Not many, just a few."

"Any alphas?"

"The only other alphas I've known are Anya and my first girlfriend's father."

"And you and Anya…"

"Are just friends."

"Sorry I'm asking so many questions. I'm just curious because there are so many wild rumors out there, not that I believe those."

"It's okay, I get it. What have you heard?"

Clarke laughs. "That alphas in rut can turn any, um, you call us betas, right?" When Lexa nods, Clarke continues. "That they can turn any beta into an omega when they're in rut. That alphas in rut are dangerous because they can't control themselves. And that omegas can seduce anyone when they're in heat, like they cast some sort of spell."

Lexa smiles and shakes her head. "I've heard those before."

"Why do you think people make this stuff up?"

"They're probably scared of what they don't know. Some of it can be an exaggeration, others are just lies. Let's say a guy cheats on his wife with an omega or pretends the person he cheated with was an omega, he might lie and say the omega cast a spell on him and he was defenseless so he doesn't have to take responsibility. Even though the truth is that omega heat pheromones don't work on betas."

Clarke nods, "That makes sense, but it's still crazy people believe it."

"I'm sure there are asshole alphas out there, but any alpha that says they can't control themselves because of their rut is using it as an excuse. Heats and ruts can have people make bad decisions, but they don't bypass consent."

"Does it bother you? How much misinformation is out there?"

"It used to. But sometimes it's funny to see what people come up with."

Clarke imagines it's probably better to look at it that way than to constantly be frustrated about all the mad theories betas—people, she corrects herself—come up with.

They're stuck in front of a traffic light when Clarke decides to take the opportunity to unfasten her seatbelt and wriggle out of the jacket she's wearing. She really didn't expect it to be so warm this close to winter. Even without her jacket she doesn't seem to cool off fast enough.

"Are you okay?" asks Lexa, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah, just wearing too many layers and my stomach hurts. Must've eaten something wrong."

"Okay… the light is green."

 _Green._ Lexa's eyes are the most beautiful shade of green in daylight.

A loud honk from behind them startles Clarke and snaps her out of her reverie. She hits the gas just as the light turns orange, earning more angry honking from the other driver.

She cracks the window open in the hope that some fresh air will cool her off. Lexa thankfully doesn't say anything about her temporary distraction, and Clarke vows to pay better attention to the road. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on with me today. I swear I'm normally a good driver."

Lexa looks at her quizzically, seemingly deep in thought, like she's trying to figure something out, but doesn't speak.

Clarke huffs out her breath, still feeling like she's having a hot flash even though she can feel the car has cooled down significantly.

"Take the next left after this one," Lexa says eventually after some minutes of silence.

Clarke follows Lexa's directions as they enter Lexa's neighborhood. After another quiet moment without conversation, Lexa finally speaks again.

"Clarke, can you smell anything?"

"Oh god, do I smell?" She pulls up her shirt to smell herself. "It's just so warm all of a sudden."

Lexa smiles kindly. "No, Clarke. You don't smell. I was wondering if you smell anything. Something you didn't notice before perhaps."

Clarke thinks for a moment, "I guess," she says. "My sense of smell does seem stronger today. I noticed the smell of the silicone and rubber in the shop, and the road smells worse. I also noticed your perfume for the first time."

Lexa shakes her head. "I'm not wearing any perfume."

"You're not? Maybe it's your shower gel then."

"Clarke, I think… I think you can smell _me._ "

"Smell you? You mean your pheromones?" When Lexa nods, Clarke adds, "but I thought betas couldn't pick up on alpha and omega pheromones?"

"Yes. That's right," Lexa says. She then nods to the right. "This is where I live. You can park on spot number eight."

"Are you saying…" Clarke trails off, trying to keep her head from spinning so she can stop the car safely first. She pulls into the parking lot and parks in a daze. When she shuts off the engine and unfastens her seatbelt, she keeps staring straight ahead at the brick wall of Lexa's apartment building for a while, her thoughts going a mile a minute.

"What _are_ you saying?" She asks eventually, turning to face Lexa, who hasn't rushed out of the car like Clarke thought she might because of her… predicament.

"Can I tell you how I found out that I'm an alpha?" Lexa says softly.

The question surprises Clarke, but she senses it's important, so she nods.

"When I was seventeen, I started dating my first girlfriend, Costia. We were together for a few months before we had sex for the first time. Costia knew she was an omega but hadn't told me yet because of the stigma. When we started having sex, her heat came on earlier than expected."

Lexa pauses for a moment and takes a sip from the water bottle. She fiddles with the cap as she continues.

"When she went into heat that first time we had sex, her pheromones awakened my dormant alpha traits, which caused me to present and go into rut."

"You didn't know you were an alpha?"

"I knew virtually nothing about alphas and omegas. My parents died when I was young, I don't even know if one or both of them were like me, my adoptive parents are betas."

"Were you scared?"

"A little. Had it happened without Costia present or anyone who knew about alphas and omegas, I probably would have been terrified. Costia was able to guide me through it and explain what was happening to me."

Clarke is silent for a while, pondering Lexa's words. She tunes into her body, to the hollow ache underneath her abdomen and the heat emanating from it in pulsating waves that travel through her whole body.

"Is this what's happening to me?"

Lexa looks at her and worries her bottom lip between her teeth. "I think it might."

Deep down, Clarke knows Lexa is right. She can feel how her body is changing minute by minute. Like something that has always been there, something that feels like a part of who she is, making itself known for the first time. It feels familiar instead of alien. Comforting instead of frightening, and she feels how Lexa's presence is a big part of the reason why it feels right instead of scary.

And Lexa's scent, somehow anchoring her and enticing her at the same time, fanning the flames of the inferno that is growing in her core.

"I think you're right," she whispers eventually, and with that, she realizes that she'll need Lexa the way Lexa needed her first lover to guide her through it. There is no way she can make it home safely by driving to the other side of town, and even if she called a cab, she wouldn't want to go through whatever is waiting for her the next few days alone in her room with Raven on the other side of the wall.

She looks at Lexa next to her, who seems to be pondering something, although, on second thought, she looks a little on edge.

"Lexa?"

"Sorry," Lexa says, looking guilty. "It's just, your scent… my rut pheromones might have triggered your first heat, but it works the other way around as well, and I don't think these expired suppressants are going to do much if we stay in this confined space together." She says the last part sheepishly, and all Clarke can think of is how pretty she is when she blushes. "Do you want to come in? Not that I expect us to spend our whole heat and rut together, or that we'll have sex," she adds in a rush. "We don’t have to… do anything. Just because our bodies respond to each other doesn’t mean we have to act on it. Unless you want to. I mean—” Lexa takes a deep breath and releases it with a sigh. “I just want to make sure you're okay and not alone."

"You're cute," Clarke says, grinning after watching Lexa ramble and trip over her words. "And yes, I would love to come in."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy Clexaweek 2021! Comments are motivating and very much appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@syngularitysyn](https://syngularitysyn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
